When the World Stopped Turning
by BananaBabe903
Summary: My tribute to the 9/11 Attacks on Ground Zero Glee Style. Santana-centric. Song-fic. One-shot. Finn/Santana, slight Matt/Santana. GOD BLESS AMERICA! "The colors of the American flag will never fade as long as we remember those who died for its survival."


**Here is my 9/11 Tribute, when America was attacked at the World Trade Center... **

**...Nine years ago two towers stood tall...**

**It was just an average day in New York when terrorists crashed a plane into the World Trade Buildings... another plane crashed to the side, knowing that something was going on. In total, over 3,000 people died that day, because of what the terrorists did. **

**This is a tribute to those who died-GOD BLESS AMERICA!**

**Songs used: "Hero" by Mariah Carey, "(Where Were You) When the World Stopped Turning" by Alan Jackson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**-PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR THOSE LOST ON SEPTEMBER 11, 2010-**

**"The colors of the American flag will never fade as long as we remember those who died for its survival."  
**

* * *

Santana Lopez smoothed out the hem of her mini black dress. It was snug and barely fit her, considering she hadn't worn is since she was twelve years old. It was beautiful though, and Santana wore it, thinking it was fit for the occasion. It wasn't sexy or had a slip in the back—it was modest, and covered her shoulders in little puffs like a peasant top. It was tight on her, but the dress had been big on her when she was twelve so it still fit. The dress reached a few inches above the knees, but she wore black stockings underneath for modesty.

She swallowed her tears, trying to remember the last time she had tried to dress modestly… probably five years ago when her father died…

Her father had been on a business trip near Ground Zero on September 11, 2001. He wasn't in one of the buildings when the world had grown dark, and chaos had erupted, but he had been nearby. He had been too close to the falling buildings, and he Roberto Enrique Lopez had been crushed. Mr. Lopez didn't die, but he was put in a coma… he was a vegetable. He survived on life support for five years—longer than the doctors had expected him too. Santana's grandmother, Maria, had insisted that Santana pray for her father, and talk to him every day, because studies showed that people lived longer if their loved ones communicated with them.

The last time Santana had attempted to dress modestly was when she was twelve years old at her father's funeral in Lima, Ohio.

"Are you okay?" a gentle hand touched her shoulder, and Santana spun around, facing her best friend Brittany. Santana nodded her head, trying to keep her face aloof. But she knew tears were sprouting at her eyes. The last time Santana had been weak was when she was twelve years old, the day before her father's funeral. The day before Santana had convinced herself to have a hardened heart. Nobody at McKinley knew how her father died. Nobody in the Cheerios knew, and nobody in Glee Club knew.

Not even her best friend Brittany.

"I'm fine," Santana snapped, pushing her away. They were backstage at the Dayton Ohio County Memorial for the attack at Ground Zero on September 11, 2010. McKinley High School's Glee Club was going to perform. Rachel Berry had the solo, and she didn't even know what it was like. She was probably performing when it happened.

"Let's go girls." Mr. Schue ushered them into a neat, single-file line in front of the stage as the mayor announced the fallen that had lived in Ohio. It didn't contain many names, just a few from that area.

"…Amanda Shepherd," the mayor said, somberly. Santana heard crying behind her, knowing that was from class geek, Mason Shepherd and his family. His older sister Amanda had been working there when it happened. When she died.

"Cal Moss… Daniel Cho…" the names flew through Santana's ears. They didn't want to hear other people's names, they wanted to hear her father's…

then finally…

"Roberto Enrique Lopez…" as the name flew from the mayor's mouth, Santana looked at the ground, shutting her eyes. She could feel the Glee Club's twenty-six eyes boring holes into her sides. But she didn't care. Because Santana Lopez was strong. And she was a fighter. And she wouldn't cry now. Since 2001, there had been nine memorial services. And Santana never cracked. Not at the one last year where the Cheerios performed, much to Sue Sylvester's glee… but for all the wrong reasons…

After the names finished, the mayor announced in the microphone, "Now here is William McKinley High School from Lima, performing a mash-up of songs for a tribute to the 9/11 heroes and families affected by the travesty… there are refreshments in the back. Now everyone please welcome McKinley High School."

The audience clapped mournfully, tears and sobs in the mix as McKinley High walked up the stage. Walking up the stage, Matt embraced her from behind.

"I didn't know," he whispered in her ear. Matt and Santana had dated in the eighth grade, and had remained "secret" friends ever since. "I'm so sorry, Tana…"

"I'm fine, Matt," she said, pushing him away. "I'm fine…" as she walked on the stage, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Santana, I didn't know and… I want you to have the female solo." Wow, even loser Rachel freakin' Berry was taking pity on her?

"Rachel, you don't have to-,"

"No, Santana. You listen to me. I want you to have the solo," Rachel insisted. She let go of Santana's wrist as she nodded her head.

Santana smiled slightly. "Thanks, Berry." They continued walking up the stage. Santana took center-stage with Finn. Finn didn't question Santana's new position; instead he just nodded his head towards her, like he understood. Which he did.

The music played and Finn began to sing his first part of the solo.

"_Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day  
Out in the yard with your wife and children  
Working on some stage in LA?"  
_

Santana took a deep breath and sang, but not before whispering, "This is for you, Daddy."

_"Did you stand there in shock at the site of_  
_That black smoke rising against that blue sky_  
_Did you shout out in anger_  
_In fear for your neighbor_  
_Or did you just sit down and cry?"_

Santana tried to remember what she did… she was at school, and her grandma came to take her out. She was happy because she didn't have to take her spelling test. Then her grandma told her daddy might not come home.

There were whispers in the kitchen that night. Santana's Mom and Grandma didn't touch their food, so Santana didn't either. Mr. Lopez was supposed to come home that night from New York. But he didn't. He promised he'd bring Santana a present… Santana wanted her present…

"_Did you burst out in pride  
For the red white and blue  
The heroes who died just doing what they do  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
And look at yourself to what really matters?"_

As Finn and Santana harmonized, Santana couldn't help but feel proud for a moment. She sounded good with Finn, on stage. It wasn't going to be Finn and Rachel anymore, it was Finn and Santana. Maybe death really did bring people together…

The others behind them began to sing… it was by Alan Jackson. One of Santana's favorite songs in the whole wide world… but since it wasn't considered "popular" she'd never admit it… instead she'd just fake she was a Taio Cruz fan or something…

_"Did you weep for the children_  
_Who lost their dear loved ones_  
_And pray for the ones who don't know_  
_Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_  
_And sob for the ones left below?"_

Santana closed her eyes, clutching her stomach. She felt like she had just been punched in the gut—like someone had inflicted pain on her. She hadn't felt this kind of pain since she was twelve. Nothing compared to this kind of pain—not when they lost at Regionals, not when Coach Sylvester took away their tanning rights… it was real, true pain…

…not until Santana began to sing the chorus did she begin to choke. She began choking on her own words, little gasps and sobs interjecting between lines. It wasn't until she touched her face that Santana felt a single tear line itself down her cheek. She hadn't cried like that since she was twelve.

She tried convincing she hadn't cried all this long because there was nothing to cry about—it was because she was isolated, cold. Alone. She had the world in her palm, but she had no love. She never expressed her emotions—sex wasn't emotions, and now… now she did and this is what happened…

_"I'm just a singer of simple songs_  
_I'm not a real political man_  
_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you_  
_The difference in Iraq and Iran_  
_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_  
_And I remember this from when I was young_  
_Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us_  
_And the greatest is love…"_

The Glee Club sang and sang, the only member out of the thirteen that didn't was Santana. She was breaking down, center stage. She felt so embarrassed, hot tears flew down her cheeks, past her lips, and splattered on the floor.

Before she knew it, the Glee Club had stopped singing and embraced her in a tight hug, her tears and sobs being exhibited for all of Dayton County Ohio to see… they all heard her—she still had her microphone on. But she had her friends now. Finn, Brittany, Matt, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mike, Mr. Schue, even Rachel freakin' Berry… they all loved her for who she was. She wasn't some cold, isolated bitch—well, maybe that's who she had become over the years, but it wasn't who she wanted to be. Who she really was was who was crying and still trying to sing on the stage right here.

_That _was Santana Maria Lopez.

The jazz band and the pianist played the rest of it, no words, just a beautiful, sad melody until Mr. Schue cued them to sing the next and final song. He cued Rachel to take over Santana's solo, which for the first time, Rachel seemed sad to do.

But like the star she was, Rachel sang.

_"There's a hero,_  
_If you look inside your heart,_  
_You don't have to be afraid of what you are,_  
_There's an answer,_  
_If you reach into your soul,_  
_And the sorrow that you know will melt away."_

The Glee Club went back in their positions, all except Santana and Finn—Santana cried in Finn's muscled arms while Rachel sang the solo.

"I can't do this," whispered-sobbed Santana, knowing her mascara was smearing onto Finn's black dress top. "I can't… I can't sing."

"Shh, shh… it's alright," cooed Finn, holding her tight. He buried her face in her long, raven-like hair. "Just remember, Santana. Someone very wise told me this about singing-,"

"Who? Rachel freakin' Berry?" Santana said, sardonically.

Finn let out a slight laugh. "Nah, I think it might've been Kurt… anyway, true singers put their emotions into the music. They sing their soul out. That's what singers do. They take the pain and travesty in their lives and put it into music."

Santana looked up at him in surprise, sniffling. "Wow, Finn… that was really deep… for you," she added, winking.

"There's my girl," Finn smiled. "Now go take that microphone from 'Rachel freakin' Berry'." Santana grinned at him and ran over to Rachel's position, giving her a nod. Rachel smiled widely and nodded back. Santana took the microphone from her and sang her favorite line of the song.

_"It's a long road,_  
_When you face the world alone,_  
_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,_  
_You can find love,_  
_If you search within yourself,_  
_And the emptiness you felt will disappear."_

As Santana sang she looked right at Finn, who was smiling at her, urging her to go on. The pace of the song sped up and Santana belted the bridge.

_"Lord knows,_  
_Dreams are hard to follow,_  
_But don't let anyone tear them away,_  
_Hold on,_  
_There will be tomorrow,_  
_In time you'll find the way."_

Finn walked over to her, holding his microphone next to hers. They faced each other, and Finn sang, "_That a hero lies in… you…_"

"_Oh whoa whoa_," sang Santana. Finn and her harmonized the last line. "_That a hero lies… in you…_"

As the audience stood up, cheering for them, for the Glee Club, and for her, Santana added at the very end, looking up into the heavens one line that she hadn't said since she was twelve years old.

"I love you, Daddy."

* * *

**There it is... :) Apologies if Finn is a little OC-I wrote this as if he had a mini-crush on Santana...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! So here's my question for ya'll... "Where were you when the world stopped turning?"**

**-PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR THE PATRIOTS WHO DIED ON SEPTEMBER 11, 2010-**

**(When you review, please no conspiracy theories, no debating politics... if you do so your review will be deleted)  
**


End file.
